1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor device fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many modern semiconductor chip fabrication processes include generation of a plasma from which ions and/or radical constituents are derived for use in either directly or indirectly affecting a change on a surface of a substrate exposed to the plasma. For example, various plasma-based processes can be used to etch material from a substrate surface, deposit material onto a substrate surface, or modify a material already present on a substrate surface. The plasma is often generated by applying radiofrequency (RF) power to a process gas in a controlled environment, such that the process gas becomes energized and transforms into the desired plasma. The characteristics of the plasma are affected by many process parameters including, but not limited to, material composition of the process gas, flow rate of the process gas, geometric features of the plasma generation region and surrounding structures, temperatures of the process gas and surrounding materials, frequency of the RF power applied, and magnitude of the RF power applied, among others. Therefore, it is of interest to understand, monitor, and/or control some of the process parameters that may affect the characteristics of the generated plasma, particularly with regard to delivery of the RF power to the plasma generation region. It is within this context that the present invention arises.